


Tessellate

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Maybe A Little Plot, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Bly and Aayla have an... arrangement.  Bly picks someone up at a bar, and brings them back for some fun with the two of them.  Tonight, he picks Anomaly.





	

Anomaly slips on the heels and stands up, checking the mirror one more time to pin a wisp of silver hair back before he gives himself an approving nod and a conspiratorial smirk.  He’s looking for fun tonight, and he knows the heels will help with that.  They add a swing to his hips that most of his brothers seem to like, and he knows they make his ass look fucking amazing.  

79’s is bustling - there’s an unusual number of companies on leave tonight, but that only makes things easier for him.  He leans up against the bar, ordering a drink.  It’s something he’ll never pronounce right in his life, but that just makes it better.  It’s sweet and sour and  _ strong _ , and he shivers as he sets the glass down.  An arm brushes his own, casual, but intentional in a way he’s very familiar with.  Anomaly looks up with an inviting smile, but the familiar face next to him makes him back up a bit.  “Sorry, Com-”

“Not tonight,” his commander says, golden eyes sparkling as he grins, “I’m just Bly, tonight.”  The faint flush of the slightly intoxicated is coloring his cheeks, and it only makes his tattoos stand out more; Anomaly starts to wonder when exactly  _ Bly  _ got to be so handsome.  

That’s… only partially a lie.  He’s thought his commanding officers were the most uncomfortably attractive beings he’s ever seen from the moment he stepped off the transport to meet them.  Also, the most  _ obvious _ , but that’s none of his business - except when it is.  Like when he or the rest of the 327th are running interference for them, or when Bly is turning a smile on him that’s full of barely-restrained hunger.  “Bly, I thought you and-”  His eyes widen as Bly brushes fingers over his cheek.

“We have an… open arrangement.  And she likes it when I bring pretty beings home to play with,” his smirk fades into something a little more serious as he continues, “ _ But _ only if you’re interested.  Otherwise, this never happened.”  Oh,  little gods,  _ yes _ he is interested.  Anomaly nods and Bly  _ purrs _ , his smirk returning in full force.  “Good.”  With that, his fingers slip into his hair and tug him forward into a heated kiss that makes him whine.

Anomaly is just drunk enough to press himself up against Bly while they kiss, messy and slow, Bly’s hands tangled in his hair to hold him where he is.  It’s a little odd, the inches his heels offer, but at this point, he doesn’t give a damn.  Bly’s hands are all over him, and Anomaly can’t help but grind up against his hip with a soft gasp.  “Ah, not yet.”  Bly steps back, and for a second, Anomaly thinks he’s going to leave, but the wicked smirk is back and making his breath catch.  “I have an idea.  Come with me.”

He nods and swallows hard, letting Bly guide him with a hand in the back pocket of his civvies - it feels like a brand, too hot, but grounding him and  _ claiming _ him.  For all his swagger, Anomaly is perfectly happy to follow someone else’s lead, and gods know he’s jerked off in the showers more than once to the memory of his commander’s clipped, husky voice as he gives orders.  “Going to meet General Secura?” he finally asks, once he can get his brain to stop focusing on the feeling of Bly’s hand on his ass.  

“ _ Aayla _ ,” he says, “Is a few hours out, but I think we can find ways to stay occupied, don’t you?”  Bly looks smug as nine hells as he looks over at Anomaly, and as he lets him into a non-descript - and very discreet - hotel room, he pauses.  “If there’s anything you don’t want to do, just say the word.”

Anomaly steps forward and backs him up against the wall.  “I want to do anything you want me to do.  I’m yours.”  He seals it with a kiss, deeper and harder than before, taking advantage of the fact that they’re alone now.  Bly grabs him by the hips, yanking him closer, and he’s off-balance and stumbling for a moment before he’s pressed against the commander’s broad chest.  He meets his eyes, his pupils blown, lips swollen from their harsh kisses.

Bly leans back against the wall, gaze going dark as he takes Anomaly in.  “Are you going to be a good boy for us then?”   _ Oh fuck _ .  He nods and bites the inside of his lip to get himself under control.  Little gods, Bly is going to drive him crazy, looking at him like that - like a hungry jungle cat on the prowl.  “Strip for me, An’ika.  I want to see what we get to play with tonight - but leave the heels on, they look good on you.”  He pauses, and a catlike smile curves his lips.  “What do you think about giving Aayla a show before she gets here?”  

“I think I like showing off.”  Anomaly winks at him, starting to unzip his blacks as Bly watches him.  The attention is heady, and he shivers a little under the commander’s gaze.  It isn’t long before he’s out of his blacks and standing naked before him, wearing only his heels.  

Between one moment and the next, Bly makes his move.  His hands are even hotter than before, running over scarred and clear skin, a delicious contrast with the coolness of the room, and Anomaly sinks into the feeling.  He lets himself go lax as Bly kisses him roughly, pulling back only to bite his lower lip.  Anomaly shudders and grinds against his hip before the commander steps back, the holocam in his hand blinking on.  “On your knees, An’ika,” he says, sitting back on the bed, his thighs spread enough for Anomaly to fit between them.

He does as he’s told and drops to his knees, looking up at the blinking red light from his place between Bly’s thighs.  His cheeks are flushed, his lips already swollen from kisses and bites.  He knows he makes a pretty picture like this, and he flushes darker at the reminder that it’s for  _ Aayla _ .  He hopes she likes it.

Bly’s voice is husky when he says, “Cyare, I found our toy for the night.  Anomaly, tell Aayla what we were just talking about.”  He reaches down, running his fingers through the pilot’s silver hair, tangling his fingers in it to tug lightly when he doesn’t respond right away.

“I’ll be a good boy,” he whispers, his own voice a little strained, his cheeks flushing scarlet, “I promise.”  His eyes glaze over just a little, pupils blown wide as he speaks.  He goes to nuzzle along the line of Bly’s cock through his pants, but another sharp tug and a click of his tongue stops him.  

“I don’t think I gave you an order yet, verd’ika.”  He runs a thumb over Anomaly’s sharp cheekbone, over the very edge of the scars there.  “Isn’t he beautiful, cyare?  I found him at the bar just  _ waiting _ for someone to take him home.  I couldn’t resist.”  His lips curve in an approving smile as Anomaly leans into the hand at his cheek.  “He’s already so obedient, just waiting for orders like a good boy,” the full-body shiver that earns him makes his smile widen a little, “And so responsive.  I’m going to make sure he doesn’t come yet, though.  He’s going to have to wait for you.  Two hours with just me.  I’ll have to get creative.”  

Anomaly looks up sharply.  “Two-”  There’s no way he can go two hours, not with how  _ good _ Bly’s hands feel on him, and his rough voice, and… gods, he’s going to die, he knows it.  “I  _ can’t _ .”

Bly just smiles at him, running his fingers through his hair to soothe him.  His gaze softens as he tilts his chin up, shushing him gently.  Anomaly gets the feeling this isn’t showing off for Aayla now, it’s just the two of them.  He barely even notices the light of the holocam anymore, his galaxy narrowing to the warmth of the commander’s eyes and the way his tattoos set them off.  “You can.  I know you can, An’ika, you’re so good.  You follow orders so well, and we’re going to take care of you.”  

“Okay,” he whispers, and the agreement feels like release.  He can be good.  He  _ will  _ be good.  “Okay, I can do it.”  He’ll do anything Bly asks him to, if only to earn his praise.  He needs it, he can feel the desperation like an ache under his skin, and he’ll do  _ anything _ .  He’ll be good.

Bly runs his fingers through his hair and murmurs soft praises for a moment before he sits back.  “Then show me.  Show me how good you can be.”  His fingers find Anomaly’s hair again, guiding him forward.  It’s the work of a moment to get the commander’s fly down and draw his cock out, and he shivers as he leans forward, taking him in one movement as the hand in his hair tightens and Bly curses in Mando’a, his voice going even rougher in a way that pools heat in his belly.  

Anomaly closes his eyes, focuses on showing Bly just how good he can be.  His own desire for pleasure sinks into the background, all his attention on the commander and the low growl of his voice as he says, “Kriff, Aayla, our boy is incredible- ah,  _ fuck- _ you wouldn’t believe how good his mouth is, you’re going to love it.”  He pulls Anomaly back a little with the hand tangled in his hair, his cock slipping from between swollen lips with a soft  _ pop _ as he looks up with a dazed expression.  “Have you ever eaten someone out?”  Anomaly tenses and searches his face for a moment, like he’s trying to figure out the right answer, before shaking his head.  “That’s alright, I’ll tell you what to do.”  He relaxes at that and nods before Bly guides him back down.  

He loses time a little like that, sinking into something like a trance.  He’d planned to be the one to seduce Bly, but he doesn’t really mind having the tables turned on him like this.  It feels so  _ good  _ to let go and trust his commander.  He ends the transmission at some point, because the next time Anomaly looks up, the holocam is gone.  The pilot is still a little self-conscious about that part of their evening, but he trusts Bly.

Bly tells him that nothing outside of this matters, it’s just them here and now, and that’s all he needs to concern himself with.  The murmured praises make him shiver again, and his eyes close as he soaks it in.  He doesn’t know how much time passes before Bly tugs at his hair again; it’s the only warning he gives before he’s coming, and all Anomaly can do is swallow around him, moaning softly.

“You’re so good for me, An’ika, you take my cock so well.  I can’t wait to fuck you - is that what you wanted when you walked into that bar, for someone to bend you over and make you take it?  Kriff, I’m glad I found you first.”  

“Bly-” Anomaly manages, his voice hoarse and ragged, ”Please, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.”  Bly lifts him with a hand under his chin, guiding him to his feet before he kisses him again.  He holds him close, shushing him softly.  “It’s alright, just breathe for me.”  His touch is intimate without pushing too far, holding Anomaly on that edge as they stay like that for a few minutes before Bly turns them and lays him back on the bed.  The gentleness of his hands as he positions Anomaly contrasts his firmness of only minutes before, and it’s a heady combination.  “Now, are you going to stay where I put you, and keep your hands off yourself, or do you need help doing that?  Be honest with me, it’s alright.”   

Anomaly whimpers at the question - there’s no way he’ll be able to keep from touching himself, and he knows it.  He shakes his head, swallowing hard, his cheeks flushed as he admits, “No.”

Bly smiles and runs his fingers through Anomaly’s hair, now free of its ponytail.  “That’s alright, An’ika, I’m glad you’re being honest with me.  Shh, it’s alright.  You’re being good, just lay back for me, I’ll take care of you.  Do you mind restraints?  I’m sorry, I should have asked you this earlier.”

“No, I- I like them.”  Anomaly flushes even darker as he says it, and Bly’s hands - rough with callouses, and  _ so warm _ \- wrap around his wrists.  He moans, his hips jerking a little.  That shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Bly just smirks and kisses him, holding him still.  

“Keep your hands right there, and I’ll take care of you.”  He slips off the bed, and Anomaly whines at the loss.  “Ah,  _ don’t move _ .”  The growl in his voice deepens, and it’s all he can do to stay still while Bly rummages through the bag in the corner of the room.  

He comes back a moment later, and he’s so  _ careful _ while arranging him on the bed that Anomaly wants to cry.  “You don’t have to be gentle-”

“I want to be, and you’re going to take what I give you.”  Bly sets down the cuffs and takes Anomaly’s chin in his hand, forcing him to meet his eyes.  “If I want to be gentle or rough with you - and it isn’t something you  _ don’t want _ \- then you’re going to take it.  I want to take care of you, An’ika.  You deserve it.”

He trembles and nods.  “Okay.”

“Repeat that.   _ You deserve to be taken care of. _ ”  There’s that feeling again, of the galaxy dropping away to leave only the two of them, and he whimpers softly.

“I deserve to be taken care of.”

Bly’s smile is warm and brilliant, and he kisses Anomaly like a benediction.  “That’s very good, An’ika, you’re being so good for me.  Now, I’m going to cuff you, and I want you to  _ tell me _ if it hurts.  I’ve never done this with anyone with a mechno-arm, and I don’t want to hurt you, or damage it.  Understood?”  He doesn’t move until he gets a nod.

Bly moves slowly, wrapping the soft cuffs around his wrists and buckling them into place.  “Is that alright?  They aren’t too tight?”  He searches Anomaly’s face as the pilot shakes his head, going lax once more as he gives up control, more of the tension that always keeps him on edge bleeding out of him.  “That’s good, you’re so good for me, just relax and let me take care of you until Aayla gets here.  I can’t wait for her to see you like this, you’re so beautiful, all spread out and waiting.”  Bly runs a hand down his chest, tracing along the scars.  He smirks as he runs a nail lightly over Anomaly’s nipple and he shivers.  “You’re so sensitive, too.”  His eyes fly open at the feeling of Bly’s mouth as he leaves little bites across his chest, soft kisses soothing the slight sting of each.  “Fuck, just look at you.  I bet you could get off just from that with how hard you are.”  Bly’s hand strokes along his cock just once, and Anomaly keens, oversensitive just from the short time the commander’s been playing with him.  He wants -  _ needs  _ \- more, but he'd afraid he won't be able to keep himself from coming if Bly gives it to him. 

“Commander - Bly -  _ please _ ,” Anomaly moans, his hands scrambling to wrap around the chain of the cuffs, grounding him a little.  It’s not quite enough, and he arches up, into the heady feeling of Bly’s mouth on his chest and his hand on his cock.  “Please, please-”  He doesn’t know what he’s begging for - more?  No more?  He practically sobs when Bly tightens his hand just the smallest bit at the base of his cock, keeping Anomaly from coming for the time being, just as he sits back and gives him a little space to rest and come back from the edge.  Pleasure is still racing through his veins, intoxicating and begging for more, but it’s not the desperate edge he was at only seconds before.

He sighs softly, his head falling back before Bly kisses him again, soft and hungry, the fingers of his free hand tangling in Anomaly’s silver hair and pulling for a moment.  “Just like that, I’ll take care of you.  Just breathe for me,” Bly’s voice is low and rough as he says it, the honey-gold of his eyes on Anomaly’s, “Trust me, I won’t give you anything you can’t handle.”  He touches their foreheads together and Anomaly swallows hard and nods.  He  _ feels _ like he can’t take anything more, but he trusts Bly.

Bly leans down, and the brush of his lips and breath over the vein in Anomaly’s throat makes him shiver.  He bites down before sucking hard, making sure to leave a mark that will  _ last _ .  Anomaly shudders beneath him, overwhelmed by the feeling of being  _ claimed _ .  It isn’t the first time a partner has left a mark on him, but this feels like  _ more _ , and he loves it.  Bly brushes a kiss to the mark, working his way down to leave a trail of them across his chest, each one of them  dragging a moan or gasp from the pilot beneath him, and he smirks against his skin.  “You’re ours, An’ika,” he says, his voice husky, just before he bites down on his hip.  Anomaly bucks under him with a soft cry, though it’s easy for Bly to pin down the slighter clone and hold him still so he can finish the mark -  _ fuck _ , it’s hot, and Anomaly can’t hold back the sounds it drags from him, too lost in the pleasure and dull ache of the bites and bruises.

Anomaly drifts for a little while, beyond strung out as Bly brings him to the edge over and over again, before pulling back just before he can come.  He’s so hard it  _ hurts _ , but he loves every second of it.  All he can feel or think about is Bly’s hands on his body, slowly running down his chest to his hips and thighs, spreading them so Bly can slip between, grinding up against his ass.  “You want me to open you up, so I can fuck you later?”  He can  _ hear _ Bly’s smirk, and he nods, almost frantic, desperate for  _ anything  _ more.  Bly feels so incredible already, he can’t imagine what taking his fingers or his cock will be like.  “Aayla would  _ love _ to watch me fuck you.  Kriff, I can’t imagine how good your pretty little ass is going to feel.  Stay right here for me, An’ika.”  The loss of his warmth makes Anomaly whimper, and Bly shushes him with a stroke of his hand along his thoroughly marked thigh as he steps away.  Anomaly’s head swims with the sudden lack of sensations, and he trembles as he waits for Bly’s return.  

Bly comes back a moment later, and he spreads Anomaly out just a little more, enough that he would feel uncomfortably exposed if he could care about anything but getting Bly’s hands on him again.  “Easy,” Bly murmurs, his expression sharp and hungry again as he takes him in, “Relax for me, I’ve got you.”  His hands are so firm and gentle as they run over Anomaly’s skin, careful with his scars, rubbing long, slow circles until Anomaly relaxes completely, limp on the bed.  “Just like that, you’re still being so good, I’m so proud of you.”   The snap of a cap doesn’t even make him twitch; he feels like he can’t react to  _ anything _ , and he loves it.  Bly moves almost too slowly, warming the lube on his hand, teasing his hole before slipping a finger inside, still moving  _ too kriffing slowly. _   He kisses Anomaly while he does, warm and deep - Anomaly loses himself in that intoxicating kiss again.  He feels like a sparking wire, pleasure coursing through him like electricity, only the sensation of Bly’s body against his grounding him against the current.  

It feels like they spend hours that way, Bly slowly working him open, whispering praise against his skin as he leaves kisses and bites to drive his point home, marks that will tie his words into the pleasure Anomaly feels.  It’s so much -  _ too much _ , almost, and Anomaly feels hot tears in the corners of his eyes.  He blinks them back, panting softly as he moans Bly’s name, arching beneath him.  “Bly, please- kriff, that feels so good, please don’t stop, please…”  He tightens his hands around the chains of the cuffs, trying to pull himself together, just as Bly’s comm goes off.  The commander pulls away - Anomaly whimpers at the loss, and his head falls back against the bed.  The door opens and he flushes, almost too out of his head to be embarrassed at the idea of someone else seeing him like this, spread out and tied up on the bed, ready for Bly to fuck him.  

Anomaly looks up just in time to see Bly lift Aayla off her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist so he can press her to the wall, their lips meeting in a rough kiss.  Aayla wraps her arms around his broad shoulders, clinging to him as they kiss, moaning softly against his mouth.  “Force, Bly, you tease,” he hears, and her grin is audible, even if the commander kisses it off her lips just a moment later, “You had to send me that video while I was still so far away?  It was all I could think of for the rest of the trip.”  She kisses him again, running her nails over his bared shoulder.

Bly chuckles against her throat.  “That  _ was _ the point, cyare,” he purrs, giving her a little smirk, touching their foreheads together as he runs a hand down her lekku, making her moan again and grind against him.  “You’re so sensitive, you already-”

“More than once,” she says, with a coy look up at him through her lashes, “What was I supposed to do, wait for the two of you?”  She smirks, kissing him and biting his lip.  “Now, I think I’d like to see our Anomaly.  He looked so very _ pretty  _ in your holo.”  Anomaly shivers at her words, and the way her eyes drag down his exposed body.  He’s grateful for the respite; he can  _ almost _ think properly, and he can appreciate Aayla’s beauty as she starts to strip down while Bly carefully unbuckles his cuffs.

“Doing alright, An’ika?” he asks, and Anomaly lets him take his weight as Bly rubs his arms gently.  He isn’t sure how to answer, at first - he feels fine,  _ incredible _ , wanted, cared for; but kriff, he’s so hard it hurts, and he doesn’t know what they’re going to ask of him.  It won’t be anything he can’t handle, he trusts them that much, but he wants to be ready.  Finally, he nods and takes a slow breath, blinking away the haziness.  “Anomaly?”

It snaps him out of his daze enough to respond, “I’m good.”  He gives Bly a drunken little smile before he stands, and Aayla is right there, smiling before she leans forward to catch his lips in a kiss.  She’s soft against him, her curves a sharp contrast to the hard lines he’s so used to with other clones, and her skin is cooler than his.  It brings him back to the present, and he draws her closer, his hands resting at her hips.  He’s nearly a head taller than her in his heels, and while he’s unsure of himself, he reaches up and mimics the motion of Bly’s hand on her lekku, stroking carefully.  She sighs into the kiss, practically melting against him, and he nearly over-balances - until Bly presses against his back, the heat of his body even warmer when it’s contrasted against Aayla at his chest.  

Aayla smiles against his lips.  “I haven’t been able to think of anything but the two of you,” she says, and her voice is sweet and warm as syrup; he closes his eyes and leans into her hand as she runs her fingers down his chest, tracing his scars and the place where metal meets skin at his shoulder, exploring his body.  “I believe you promised me something, Anomaly.”  She tilts her head to give him the same coy look she’d given Bly only moments before, at the same moment that her hand wraps around his neglected cock, and he moans.  

“Yes sir,” he manages, just before she pulls away, going to sit down with her back against the bedframe, draped over the pillows Anomaly himself was just laid out on.  He can only stare for a moment, transfixed by her, until Bly nips at his earlobe. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” the commander asks, his hands running over Anomaly’s chest, tweaking a nipple to make him whine, “Go on, An’ika, I’ll tell you what to do.”  He waits till he’s got his heels off -  _ finally _ \- and guides him up onto the bed.  

Anomaly shivers as he crawls up between Aayla’s thighs and she runs her fingers through his hair.  He smiles up at her, no longer shy about how he looks, on his knees between her and Bly, bared and willing for them.  She smiles down at him in return, gently tugging him up with her fingers in his hair to kiss him.  “Beautiful,” she whispers against his lips, and it feels like a blessing.  He closes his eyes for a moment, his lashes fluttering on his cheeks as they kiss, and Bly groans a curse from behind them, his hands resting - almost fire-hot - at Anomaly’s hips.

“Kriff, you two are hot together,” he says, and if his voice was low and husky before, it’s nearly a growl now.  Anomaly can’t get enough, and he flushes as he feels Aayla’s smirk against his mouth.  If he could even  _ think _ , he would be thanking every god he knew for the chance to be between them.  Instead, he kisses her again before shifting his weight a little, pressing back against Bly as he leaves kisses down her throat to the swell of her breasts.  He can’t resist the urge to give her nipple a curious little lick, sucking the deep blue bud into his mouth - her moan only encourages him, as does the way her fingers tighten in his hair, tugging him closer.  She murmurs praises that flow between Basic and Ryl, and he’s drunk on them, floating a little as he  worships her.  

Eventually, she tugs again, and Anomaly gives one last suck before he pulls away.  He looks up at her through his lashes as he starts to kiss down the soft skin of her belly, grinning against her skin as she giggles.  “I think I want to keep you,” she says, her accent heavier than ever as she looks down at him, her hazel eyes bright, and his breath hitches a little, a soft whine on his lips at the way she says it, casual and  _ wanting _ , “Such a good boy for us.”  

He flushes dark, biting his lip as he looks up at her before his eyes flutter shut and he lowers his head to breathe her in.  She smells sweet and heady, and he can hear Bly’s voice in his ear, the commander’s chest hot against his back again, cock pressed against his ass.  He grinds back and Bly  _ growls _ , biting down on his shoulder as a punishment.  “Now,  _ behave _ ,” he says, his hands tightening on Anomaly’s hip to keep him perfectly still, just as Aayla tugs at his hair.  He moans, already starting to spiral back down into that wonderful space where all he has to do is be  _ good _ .  “There, that’s better, just like that, vod’ika.”  Anomaly goes a little lax between them, letting them manipulate him.  Aayla shivers as he gives her a tentative lick, and he does it again, more confident this time.  Bly purrs a chuckle in his ear.  “She tastes good, doesn’t she?  You’re doing so well, keep going, just like that.”  He obeys, focusing on her clit, sucking it gently as she moans and pulls his hair, and Bly strokes his cock in reward.  The dual sensations make him moan, and Aayla gasps.  He doubles down on his efforts - she tastes sweeter than he’s used to, and he can’t get enough of her, slick and warm against his mouth.

“Are you ready for me, An’ika?” Bly asks, and he pulls back to nod, licking his swollen lips as he does.  Bly groans.  “Kriff, you don’t know how hot you look like that.  Keep going, cyar’ika, you can come when she does.  You’re doing so good.”  He brushes little kisses to Anomaly’s shoulder while he lines himself up and slowly pushes in with a low groan.  “Hells, you’re tight,  _ fuck _ .”  He sounds almost as wrung out as Anomaly feels, and it’s the closest to undone as the pilot has heard him all night.  It sounds  _ good _ , but the way his cock feels is even better, almost too big and  _ amazing  _ as he finally bottoms out inside him.  Anomaly’s going to be feeling it for days, and he loves it, his eyes fluttering shut as he rests his head on Aayla’s th igh to catch his breath as it hitches in his chest.  She runs shaky fingers through his hair, smoothing it back and out of his face while he pants.  

“You look so beautiful, taking all of him,” she says, and he looks up at her, pupils blown, only thin rings of blue and gold meeting her eyes.  “You’re so good for us, Anomaly, you’re perfect.”  He moans as Bly’s cock moves inside him, the commander starting to fuck him, slow and  _ hard _ , just the way he likes.  He’s losing himself again, strung out as he goes back to Aayla, tasting her again as Bly’s thrusts push him toward her.  It’s all he can do to stay where he is, hooking his good arm under her thigh to open her up a little more, his other hand brushing along her center before slipping a finger, then two inside.  She gasps at the cool durasteel, hand tightening on his shoulder as she arches into it, starting to ride his hand.  “Force.”

It’s all he can do to focus on what he’s doing, curling his fingers at Bly’s instructions, teasing her clit as he does - Bly is  _ finally _ giving him what he loves, hard and rough, barely holding back as he uses Anomaly’s body.  He can hear Aayla’s breaths shortening though, and her thighs are trembling as she gasps his name and Bly’s, and she clenches around his fingers, arching up with a soft cry.  

Anomaly licks her clean before she tugs him away, sitting up a little to brace him against her as Bly fucks into him, her hand wrapped around his cock to stroke him in time with the commander’s thrusts.  It’s too much, and Bly finally,  _ finally _ , orders him to come.  His world goes white for a moment, and he slumps against Aayla, closing his eyes as he comes in streaks over her belly, only barely aware of Bly growling his name as he follows him over that edge, thrusting in hard as he spills inside him.

When he opens his eyes, he’s lying back on the bed, his head against Aayla’s shoulder and Bly tucked against his back, broad and warm, his arm flung across Anomaly to hold them both close.  He squirms a little, and Bly grunts.  “I should go-”  This is the part where he leaves, and lets them cuddle one another - they’re a couple, after all.  He was just tonight’s entertainment.  It won’t be easy getting to the barracks, he feels so relaxed - and sore - that he isn’t sure he’ll be able to walk back at all, let alone in heels.

“Why?  We’re on leave for another two days, plenty of time for you to get back,” Aayla says with a little giggle, and kriff, it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.  Bly tightens his arm a bit, kissing the back of his neck.  It makes Anomaly shiver, and if he wasn’t so wrung out, he might start to get interested in staying, but he knows better.

“I should just leave you to it.”  He smiles, the disarming, charming smile he uses like a shield, and now Bly sounds a little more aware, propping himself up on his elbow as Anomaly turns to him.  

The commander frowns at him, sharp gold eyes searching his expression.  “An’ika, you don’t have to go anywhere.  We want you here, if you don’t mind staying.  There’s no rush.”  He glances past Anomaly to Aayla, and she wraps an arm around him as well.  

“You don’t think we want you… Anomaly, you aren’t just a toy for us to throw away, we want you.  We both meant what we said.  You’re  _ ours _ .”  He curses himself for not just waiting till they were asleep to sneak out, because the little furrow between Aayla’s brows breaks his heart a little.  “Please, stay.”  She reaches up, caressing his cheek, scars and all, and he nuzzles her hand.  

How can he say no to that?   They’re both warm and steady, their hearts beating almost in time with his.  He can get back to the barracks in the morning, he decides against the warning in the back of his mind, the one born of too much experience, and he relaxes back between them.  Aayla cuddles even closer, and Bly holds them both tight.  His last conscious thought is the expectation that he’ll wake up to an empty room.

He doesn’t.  He wakes up to the early morning sun through the transparisteel, illuminating Aayla asleep in his arms, and Bly still pressed against his back, breaths slow as they ruffle his hair, and he closes his eyes again with a contented smile.  Maybe he could get used to this.  He dozes off again, content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! After a month of work, and more than a little frustration, it's done, and I'm proud of it.


End file.
